


Welcome Home

by RadioActivity



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:04:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioActivity/pseuds/RadioActivity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil and Carlos finally move in together, but before Cecil has a chance to welcome him home properly (wink, nudge), Carlos informs him that he's going to be so busy that he won't be able to come home for awhile. So Cecil does what any good boyfriend does, and waits patiently for the right time to present itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

Cecil stood in front of the stove, stirring the food in the pot. Carlos normally cooked dinner, but he was going to be home late… Cecil guessed. He wasn’t there yet. So it was up to Cecil to put together something passable. He tasted the sauce, thinking to himself. “Hmm… Well, I like it,” he decided, adding the meatballs to the sauce, stirring it, smiling to himself. _I’m so excited. Our first date night IN. At our house. Together. That we live together at! Oh, I’m so excited!_

He had just finished the pot when Carlos came in, shutting the door behind him. He strolled into the kitchen. “Hey, Cecil. I’m sorry I-” Cecil walked up to him, putting his arms around Carlos’ neck, snuggling against him. 

“It’s okay! I made dinner!” Cecil said, happily. “Welcome home, Carlos!” 

Carlos smiled, lowering his head and kissing Cecil a moment, before he pulled away gently. “I wish I could stay,” he paused, noting the look of surprise and disappointment on Cecil’s features. “I’m sorry, Cecil. We have a BIG project we’re working on, and we have a conference to present the results of our research in about a week… I really wish I could stay… I just popped in to let you know. Dinner smells great.” 

“Oh! Well, I can- I can take some out for me and the fridge monster and- you can take the rest, your crew needs to eat too!” Cecil smiled, not letting on how disappointed he was. He got up on his tiptoes, kissing Carlos again, running his fingers through his perfect hair. He pulled away, putting some of the stuff into a bowl, and putting the rest in a to-go bowl. 

“If you insist, they’ll really appreciate it. I might not be home for a few days…” Carlos paused, seeming slightly anxious. “... Is that alright, Cecil? If you insist I can-” 

“No! It’s fine! You have your work, and your work is important! You are a SCIENTIST, after all!” Cecil said, sounding a bit offended that Carlos thought he would insist on disrupting science. 

Carlos smiled a bit. “Thank you for understanding, Cecil. I love you.” 

Cecil brought over the bowl and another bowl of spaghetti in a bag, and put his arms around Carlos’ neck. “I love you too! Always~” Cecil kissed him again, one last time, a long and slow kiss, their tongues exploring the others’ and it stirred his deep love and affection for the scientist even more. “Here!” He put the handle of the bag into Carlos’ hand. “Tell the crew good luck! And you! Good luck, Carlos!” 

Carlos seemed to hesitate but gave Cecil another smile, running his fingers through his own hair. “Good night, Cecil.” He took the bag back out through the living room and out to the parking lot. 

Cecil took a seat at the kitchen table, and the chair hissed loudly. Cecil ignored it, sighing to himself. _I had plans tonight too..._ He twirled some of the spaghetti on his fork. _It can’t be helped. Carlos’ science is very important! I’m sure those guys won’t even sleep until their work is done. I’m just happy he came home to tell me he wouldn’t be home._

After dinner, Cecil climbed into their shared bed, stealing Carlos’ pillow, hugging it to his chest, breathing in the smell of his beloved boyfriend. _If he won’t be home tomorrow either, I’m going to have to cook for them again and deliver it… I can’t let them go hungry._

The next evening, Cecil cooked dinner before he went to the station, carrying it out to the car and driving it to the lab next to Big Rico’s. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer it. After a moment, a harried looking brunette woman opened the door, squinting at him. “... Oh, it’s you. CARLOS,” she yelled into the back room as she headed back towards the kitchen area, which now functioned as a lab station. “YOUR BOYFRIEND’S HERE, I THINK HE BROUGHT DINNER.” 

Cecil followed her in, the bags in his hands. Carlos met him at the entrance to the kitchen, looking a little jittery and tired. “Cecil, aren’t you going to be late to your show?” 

“Of course not! I just figured I would bring by some food because you need to eat.” Cecil smiled at him. 

A blonde scientist male tittered from the corner. “Better listen to your husband, Carlos.” Carlos blushed, awkwardly. “You need to eat to get your strength up…” he mocked. 

“I brought all of you food,” Cecil held the bag up. “I just made sandwiches but I made ham and turkey and bologna and chicken… I think there’s enough for two or three for each of you. I get you all are busy,” he watched as a short grey haired man ran past them with a stopwatch in his hand, and he brushed his blonde bangs out of his hair. “But you can take five minutes to eat a sandwich, right?” 

“Thanks, Cecil,” Carlos pulled him close, giving him a quick kiss, causing the blonde scientist to groan.

“I get chased by a dinosaur and catch some kind of crazy Night Vale disease and Carlos finds the love of his life. Night Vale just loves you, Carlos,” the blonde muttered. 

“Of course it does! Because I love Carlos,” Cecil snuggled against him. “Okay, I’m going to go,” Cecil brightened. “Don’t forget to eat.” 

“Of course not. Thank you, Cecil.” Carlos smiled at him and Cecil headed out of the lab, getting into his car. 

This process continued for two or three days, and Cecil witnessed the team slowly beginning to fall apart, but they continued working. Cecil realized the team had officially gone off the deep end when he witnessed the blonde scientist in the corner of the room sobbing loudly, asking the room, “Is this hell? Are we in hell? I-...” followed by a solid ten minutes of sobbing, while the other scientists scurried around, ignoring him, busily writing on a white board or checking their vials, test tubes, and petri dishes.

Cecil had just left the food, one of the scientists ambling towards the plate as Cecil slipped out in fear of the group. _I think they’ve about lost their minds..._ He glanced at Carlos who had large dark circles around his eyes and he smelled just as bad as all the rest of them, feverishly typing data into his laptop. Cecil opened the door just as he heard the brunette woman screaming that she HAD IT, SHE HAD IT, A BREAKTHROUGH, and Cecil slipped out, leaving the crazy team of scientists behind. 

After work, Cecil settled onto the couch, turning the TV on, snuggling with his electric blanket and Carlos’ pillow. He put on his favorite movie, the one about the puppies, and began watching, imagining Carlos was there. Cecil startled when he heard the door unlock and he watched in fear as the door opened. He relaxed when he realized it was Carlos. “Carlos! Welcome ho-” 

Carlos collapsed in the doorway and Cecil ran over to him. He let out a relieved sigh when he realized Carlos was just sleeping and not dead or hurt. He shut the door and thought to himself, looking up at the TV. He reached for the remote, turning it off and lifting up Carlos, wincing as he did. _Cecil, we need to hit the gym. Make a note of that._ He carried Carlos back to the bed, lying him down in it. He gently stripped the labcoat off of him, thinking to himself. He stripped Carlos’ shirt off as well, since it smelled fairly fierce, and put the two items in the laundry basket in the bathroom. He turned the lights and electric blanket off, grabbing Carlos’ pillow. He snuggled into the bed with Carlos, deciding he could live if his boyfriend had a little four day old scientist odor. 

 

Carlos woke up slowly, the room was dark and the bed was so comfortable… Carlos lazily closed his eyes again, before a smell hit his own nose and he opened his eyes. He lifted his arm, sniffing himself. He rolled out of bed. “Eugh.” 

Cecil sat up groggily, looking up at Carlos through one eye, rubbing the other with the back of his hand. “... What.” 

“Sorry, I smell terrible,” Carlos said, embarrassed. 

Cecil slid out of bed, checking his phone, making a small grunt at it before setting it down and stumbling into the kitchen, not saying a word. 

Carlos, curiously, checked the time. 12:30pm. He followed Cecil into the kitchen. “Ah… uh, sorry, Cecil,” Carlos managed, embarrassed. “I woke you up early.” 

Cecil looked up at him, before nodding, and turning the coffeepot on. Carlos gathered his clothes and went into the bathroom to take a shower. You couldn’t talk to Cecil first thing in the morning… or the evening. Carlos basically couldn’t talk to him before 3pm, or until Cecil had finished his second cup of coffee. 

Leaving the bathroom, he found Cecil asleep leaning over the counter in front of the coffee pot. Carlos smiled to himself, removing the full coffee pot and pouring a cup into Cecil's favorite eye mug, adding sugar and stirring it. He lightly shook Cecil, who lifted his head groggily. Carlos pushed the cup at him and Cecil took it, taking a tentative sip. Carlos poured himself a cup of coffee, going and sitting at the kitchen table, relaxing into it, ignoring the chairs loud hisses and growls. “... So, we got all our research lined out and our notes lined up and set up… We’re all ready for the conference.” 

Cecil gave a non-committal grunt was the equivelant of Cecil’s good morning congratulations. 

“I can’t believe I slept for 14 hours…” Carlos muttered. “... So… The conference is coming up. We’re going to be flying out Friday and be back-” 

Cecil sucked in some coffee and began coughing violently, turning his head to the side. “-Y-you’re leaving? Tomorrow?” He took a deep breath, looking up at Carlos. “How long?” 

“Uh… Sunday. We’ll be flying back in Sunday.” Carlos replied, watching Cecil’s face. 

Cecil set the cup back on the counter. “That’s fine. Good luck at your conference... I’m going back to bed. It’s too early for me to get up yet.” Cecil went back into the bedroom, the door shutting behind him. He burrowed himself in the covers, hugging Carlos’ pillow. 

A few moments later, Cecil felt the covers being pulled down, and Carlos’ pillow being removed from his hands, the scientist sliding in. “Room for me in there?” 

“Mm.” Cecil reached out and wrapped his arms around Carlos’ chest, resting his head against it, listening to the beat of his heart through it. “... You smell better.” 

“I sure hope so.” Carlos ran a hand through Cecil’s hair. Cecil thought to himself, before nuzzling Carlos. He reached down, sliding his hand up under Carlos’ shirt. Carlos twitched, flushing. Cecil nuzzled the skin of his stomach. 

“I missed you.” Cecil murmured, pressing a kiss to Carlos’ stomach, before lightly running his tongue over a small patch of hair on the scientist’s chest. 

“I- thought you wanted to sleep-” Carlos shifted, awkwardly.

In reply, Cecil’s hand dipped lower, rubbing Carlos’ crotch through the thin sleep pants, teasingly. “I didn’t get my coffee… I need something to wake me up.” 

Carlos rolled over on top of him, lowering his head to Cecil’s, capturing his mouth in his, kissing him deeply and passionately. Cecil eagerly returned his kiss, and Carlos ran his hands down Cecil’s face, then down his neck. He moved down, kissing and nipping lightly at Cecil’s neck, causing the radio host to gasp in pleasure. 

Carlos sat him up, lifting Cecil’s oversized sleep shirt over his head and off his arms, throwing it aside. He wrapped his arms around him, going in for another deep kiss, his hands running up and down Cecil’s chest. Carlos paused while Cecil lifted the scientist’s shirt off, before lying back. Carlos leaned over him, trailing kisses down his chest. Cecil breathed in and out slowly, his hands tangling in Carlos’ perfect hair. “Ah- Carlos, that- mmm.” 

Carlos slipped Cecil’s sleep pants and boxers off, moving the clothes aside. He moved back under the covers, beginning to lick and tease Cecil’s length, causing the radio host’s breath to hitch softly. “Ah, Carlos… mm…” He turned his face, hiding it in his arm, laughing gently into his arm. He giggled suddenly, running his fingers through Carlos’ hair again. 

Carlos paused, self-conscious. “Hmm?” 

“I was just… there’s always room for you in here, Carlos,” Cecil giggled. “You don’t even need to ask… You’re silly,” he continued running his fingers through his hair. Carlos suddenly took his length into his mouth again and Cecil sputtered, the laugh dying on his lips. “Carlos!” Cecil blushed, gasping a bit.

“I love you,” Carlos said, from under the covers, continuing what he was doing. 

Cecil flushed all the way down to his toes. “I love you too.” 

Carlos sat up, pulling the covers back. He slipped his pants and boxers off, setting them aside. He reached onto the nightstand for the lube, squeezing some into his hand, rubbing his hands together, coating his fingers with it generously. He gently pressed one into Cecil, working it in gently, the smaller man gripping the sheets in expectation of what was coming next. Carlos inserted a second finger, making sure Cecil was prepped, before lining himself up, slathering himself with the remainder of the lube on his hand. “You ready?” 

“Uh-huh,” Cecil reached up, lacing his fingers with Carlos. Carlos pressed himself in and Cecil took in a deep breath. “Mm.” He adjusted a moment before nodding. Carlos leaned over him before beginning to thrust into him, a steady rhythm of pure pleasure. Cecil moaned and gasped, arching his back in pleasure. 

Carlos adjusted himself, searching for that spot inside his boyfriend that would drive him crazy. His free hand reached up and lazily stroked Cecil, causing him to close his eyes and dig his nails into Carlos’ hand and shoulder, relishing in the pleasure. When Carlos finally clipped that spot inside, Cecil’s back arched six inches off the bed, and a small sound of pleasure escaped his lips, before he blurted out, “Carlos!... I… I love you,” Cecil mewled, pressing his face against the pillow. Carlos smiled, Cecil could FEEL it, and the pleasure was building up in him and finally Cecil came crashing over, his world going stark white, his voice raised high in a moaning cry, hands laced with Carlos’. 

Carlos came just a few moments after, with a grunt, pulling out and collapsing on top of Cecil. Cecil held him close, running his fingers through his hair. “Oh Carlos… lovely, lovely Carlos…” Cecil murmured. Carlos looked up at him. “... I need more coffee still.” Cecil kissed him on the forehead before going back into the kitchen to get his coffee, and clean himself up. Carlos chuckled, closing his eyes. 

Cecil brought the coffee back to bed, lying next to Carlos, holding the coffee in his hands. “Will you call me from the conference?” 

“Of course,” Carlos looked over at him. 

“Okay.” Cecil took a deep drink of his coffee, before setting it on the nightstand and lying back down again. “Carlos, I’m awake a full two hours early. Do you want to do something today?” He reached out and laced his fingers with Carlos’. “... I’ve been wanting to do this since we moved in together.” Cecil looked away from him. 

“What… THIS?” Carlos repeated, awkwardly. “Like…” 

“Mm-hmm.” Cecil answered. “I had it planned but all that stuff happened… As a welcome home thing…” he paused. “I love saying that. I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of it.” 

Carlos lifted Cecil’s hand to his mouth, kissing it. “Say what?” he smiled, teasingly. 

“Welcome home, Carlos.”

“To our home.” 

They snuggled up together, deciding that was the best way either one of them could think of to pass the time they had together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, guys. :) Much appreciated. Link to my tumblr is [here](http://nerdcaptorari.tumblr.com/). Come talk to me if you want, I like people.


End file.
